RedBlack
by PolkaDottedBoxers
Summary: You got her one way or another. Didn't matter, Red or Black. You just had her in your grip.
1. Red

**[A/N] i ship it black, i ship it red. god i just ship it. btw it's human!stuck cause man i have no idea how troll culture works**

* * *

You knew he didn't care for her.

But hell he offered more to her than you ever could.

Even though he was this pissy little troll that spewed curses in the air every second, he could still be the one for her.

"Are you fucking high again or what!?" It seemed like everytime he talked, he was shouting. But that wasn't the case; he just talked very loud.

"Nah bro, just chillin' here like a motherfucker. What's up?" He was a very short compared to you.

But well, you are very tall; it runs in the family.

"Ugh, I just can't stand being around Terezi and that stupid spider bitch. URGH THEY TALK SO FUCKING MUCH." You chuckled and took a drag from your cigarette.

He rambled on for awhile, talking about how his dad is dragging him to church lately, and how it's suffering. Usually you let the guy vent, yell, or whatever else he does; yeah you listen but sometimes people need to just let it all out and have someone just listen.

Though that's how all your conversations are to be honest.

You don't mind, it's usually like that. It at least lets you think about her.

She wasn't too far away, her being in the middle of the courtyard, while you and the rambling 'Sufferer' leaned against a concrete wall for shade.

You've known each other for a long time, your family and her's somehow connected to each other.

Actually, her older cousin dated your big bro.

You remember how happy they were together, they'd always laugh and talk and even... ahem...

Your father never really approved of the relationship.

Just as Karkat's dad is a priest, your father... Well...

He was more of an underground cult leader and dabbled into the drug trade to be blunt.

The only person that was pretty happy for your brother was your mother, even though she was rarely home due to working 24/7.

Things turned sour though, arguments ensued between your brother and dad. All the stress got to your brother and he ran away with the 'love of his life'.

The stress got to him, nightmare after nightmare, the insomnia kicking in, it all was let loose.

You remember the hospital report.

Shattered ear drums. Deaf.

He literally dragged himself back to this hell hole, unable to forgive himself for what he did to her. He took a vow of silence and took part in your father's cult. He wasn't the same, he was empty, the life drained from his eyes. You don't remember him, he is just a puppet for your father.

You hate it.

"HEY ARE YOU LISTENING?!" Karkat shouted, his face turning a pinkish shade. You gave him a goofy smile and waved him off.

"Yeah bro." He then continued on rambled.

Just for once shut your eyes and don't think.

* * *

"Oh Gamzeeeeeeee..." That shrill voice made the hair's on the back of your neck stand. The tap of her flats made your eyes dart around the inside of your locker, wondering how you can escape her.

Your locker door slammed, blue glittery fingernails shined in your view.

"Oh Gamz you know you can't hide from me." Sweat dribbled down your neck, though it's funny.

The AC is running just fine inside the school.

"Now there seems to be a rumor that you got the hots for a certain kitty..."

"Hold the motherfuck up, now that ain't tr-" She scoffed at you, that vile smirk on her face.

"Don't start that bullshit with me now. Me and Terezi see how you gawk and swoon when she passed by." You gulped, trying to avoid eye contact with this witch. She giggled to herself and backed away from your locker.

"Looks like you'll be following your big brother's footsteps huh?"

You clenched your teeth, and saw everything turn red.

You had a death grip on her arm, nearly crushing her. She tried snatching her arm away from you, but with no avail.

"Listen here you fuckin' bitch, don't you EVER MOTHERFUCKIN' bring my bro up. EVER, ya fuckin' dig?" Her eyes widened as she backed away and ran away from you, nearly tripping over this underclassman.

No one ever brings him up.

No one.

* * *

Soft sobs coming from the bathroom caught your attention.

You weren't sure what was pulling you into the bathroom. It was the girl's bathroom, you didn't want to get in trouble with the authority.

Two girls walked out, chattering about something until a certain something caught your attention.

"Oh my god, that kitty girl is so annoying. Why the hell is she crying in the stall like a baby."

Fuck the principle and anyone else in here.

Once the coast was clear you poked your head in to make sure there was no one inside.

Tiny sobs pulled at your heartstrings; you took no time rushing in there.

You knocked on the stall, her sobs quieted a bit.

"W-who is it?" her quaky voice asked.

"Nep it's me, whats motherfuckin' wrong kit cat?" There was a click and the sight you saw made your heart drop.

It's funny that even though she ditched the blue hat with the cat ears, the large olive trench coat, she still wore flannels twice her size, and blue beanies.

"It's Karkitty, I... I told him I liked him and wanted to go to the dance with him. Terezi and Vriska came and started mocking me. I know Karkitty has feelings for Terezi! I just wanted a chance." You closed the stall door and locked the door.

"He didn't even defend me! Or like tell them to back off!" From the lack of cat puns you knew she was distressed. You held her as she cried into your black sweater, her sobs all muffled.

"Awe Nep, those bitches ain't mean anything. It's Karkat's motherfuckin' loss not to take out a bangin' kitty like you." Her green eyes looked up at you, eyes still red from crying.

"Oh, well... Thanks Gamz..." A soft blush appeared on her face as she looked down at her shoes, bashful.

It was cute how tiny she was compared to you. You pretty much towered over her, and was trying to resist the urge to kiss her.

Years ago you wouldn't think you'd be here. You both were close (not as close as her and Equius) and always roleplayed with each other.

Even before the whole incident with your brother, you both grew close.

The bathroom door swung open and the tapping of shoes against the tile made you jump.

"So I told her to fuck off, and she wouldn't listen to me so..." Nepeta's eyes widened and you discreetly picked her up and had her sit on your lap, waiting for these girls to leave.

Nepeta's face was buried in your neck, and her body pressed up against you. You became flushed, and the air around you became tight.

"Gamzee, do you have something in your pocket? It's poking me..." A dark blush was splattered over your face knowing that your pockets were empty (besides your stash).

Nepeta tensed up realizing what was poking her.

'fuck she's gonna think i'ma pervert' you pretty much shouted in your head.

She tried adjusting herself on your lap, saying her leg was falling asleep. She rubbed up against you and you held back a groan, as these girls were STILL gossiping.

Even though the bathroom was terribly lit you can see a dark blush on her face, sweat dripping down her neck onto her collarbone.

So you weren't the only one.

"Hey Nep..." Her head shot up to you, only to catch her lips with yours. At first she didn't know how to react, but then she melted in and ran her fingers through your messy hair.

"Can't you believe she failed me! Ugh stupid bitch needs to get laid." One of the girls squealed.

You nearly forgot that those girls were there. The idea of getting caught made you more hot and you had your hands on Nepeta's chest, groping and fondling.

"G-gamzee..." She panted as you pulled up her shirt and bra, beginning to bite and nibble on her tender skin.

Her nails dug into your back, and made you groan.

"Ugh, this place smells like shit, lets get outta here." You continued teasing her, sucking on her breast and nibbling at her nipple until their footsteps faded and the door closed with a creak.

You pushed her against the stall door, your teeth against her neck as you straddled her. Her pants and moans leaving you breathless.

You got on your knees and placed her legs over your shoulder.

"W-what are you- GAMZEE." You successful unbuttoned her jean shorts and pulled them down, your nose pressing up against her crotch. The look on her face was priceless and you dove right in to taste her.

It was a good thing no one was the bathroom at the moment. Probably the lunch period was over.

Like you give a fuck.

Her fingers tangled themselves in your hair, and she pulled, loud moans and mews slipping from her mouth. The way she thrashed and was already soaking gave you the idea that this was her first time being touched like this.

"Aah! Right there!" Your fingers dug into her thighs, probably leaving bruises. A chuckle escaped from your mouth and you stopped to look at her.

Her entire face was flushed, her chest and inner thighs covered in hickeys and bite marks. Nepeta looked down at you, trying to regain her posture, but unsuccessful.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" You leaned into her ear and whispered.

"Instead of going to that fuckin' dance, how 'bout you come over my place and we do somethin'."

* * *

**I know everything is super vague and what not, but eh. I'd rather you guys just imagine it out.**

**I don't like writing into detail smut as it's sorta weird for me? i'm shy sorry guys. I probably made Gamz OCC but man i haven't read homestuck in awhile and tbh i wanted to write out another ship of mine.**

**it's funny, this was suppose to be sorta angsty and stuff, i never intended for smut**

**I AM SO SORRY**


	2. Black

**[A/N] black **

**just a warning as GAMZEE FORCES HIMSELF ON NEPETA. PLEASE IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE PLEASE DON'T READ.**

* * *

those voices

they kept on rambling in your head

_'kill them... kill them all...' _

you were suffering from withdrawal. you don't know when

but it was bad.

_'they're all worthless... kill them.. KILL THEM..'_

your breaths came in heavy rasps. you leaned against something trying to gather all your thoughts.

what happened? where are you anyways?

you checked your phone, the screen somehow cracked (never seen it before till now).

it was 3:14 in the morning.

what the hell?

on your screen were 30 unread messages.

most from Karat.

_(11:00 PM)_ CG: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY?

_(11:44 PM)_ CG: OKAY I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH YOU BUT TEXT ME I'M WORRIED.

_(12:30 AM)_ CG: GAMZEE?

_(1:15 AM)_ CG: LOOK EVERYTHING IS GOING TO SHIT AND I NEED TO KNOW WHERE YOU ARE

_(1:50 AM)_ CG: GAMZEE? TEXT ME BACK THIS IS AN EMERGENCY. ERIDAN NEARLY KILLED FEF AND KNOCKED KANAYA OUT COLD.

_(2:40 AM)_ CG: HAVE YOU SEEN EQUIUS?

that was the last message you've seen from the guy.

you had a headache and began rubbing your temples. there was something sticky and wet on the palms of your hands and it didn't take too long for everything to start coming together.

You were walking around, muttering to yourself and acting off. it was because of the withdrawal, and you were ready to lash out at anyone.

anyone

Equius was sent by Karkat to calm you down while he settled matters with Eridan and Feferi.

it was funny how Equius always treated you above others, even Eridan (though you didn't blame him, Eridan was a dick)

mostly it had to do with Equius's father who used to work under your dad, kinda like a bodyguard and protector when it came to dealing with undergrounds stuff.

Equius's dad had loyalties to your father, and it passed on to him having his loyalties to you, even though, hell

you'd careless.

you had to sit down and lean against a tree, as you tried to think through of what happened exactly.

you remember Equius, he was saying something to you. you can't exactly recall what, but it was some sort or reassurance for you to calm down and such.

everything was mumbled in your head as he spoke.

you couldn't handle it anymore.

the last thing you heard was a strangled gasp, and you gripping onto his neck.

there was a slight crack, you swore you felt it.

but everything was hazy after that.

you lied down on what felt like grass. it was soft and wet, probably from the sprinklers that usually go off around this time.

the sound of grass crunching caught your attention, but you stayed still, hoping whoever it was would go away.

the crunching got closer and seemed to coming fast.

you were getting annoyed, and felt your anger slowly rise, bubbling in your throat.

suddenly those footsteps stopped and the pressure around you got tight, nearly suffocating you.

"YOU." a sharp hiss stung at your ears. you turned to face a dark petite figure.

then it dawned onto you

"awe shit kitty lemme-" a sharp smack stopped you in your tracks.

even though you could barely make her face, you could tell she was fuming.

she left light scratches on your cheek, it was meant to be taken as a warning.

"HOW COULD YOU NEARLY KILL EQUIUS, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"stop yell...ing..." you mumbled, feeling the anger climb it's way out of your throat

"I TRUSTED YOU! AND YOU WERE GOING TO KILL MY BEST FRIEND! YOU ASSHOL-"

she swung her arm towards you, going in for the kill

you gripped onto her wrist, and glared down at her, a smile stretching from ear to ear

_'do it... kill her... kill..'_

a ear splitting crack echoed, along with her shrieking. she kneeled over and held her now broken wrist.

part of you wanted to hold her and apologize, but it was pushed back.

you wrapped a hand around her neck and pulled her up to your eye level, glaring down and breathing heavily.

"lookat you, actin' so motherfuckin' high and mighty. makes me fuckin' laugh." you let out a loud chuckle, nearly sounding like a growl.

the look in her eyes could kill, and you knew she wasn't going to back down, she's always been a fighter.

with all the strength she had, she raised her hand and scratched you deeply across your face. you let go of her and stumbled back, taken back by her actions.

you heard her fall with a thud, her stumbling around to get on her feet. making sure she didn't have a chance to escape, you pinned her down and held down her arms.

She let out a whimper as you sat down on her stomach, preventing her from moving.

"now now... ain't gonna let you motherfuckin' spill from my fuckin' fingers... huh.." it was then you realized how helpless she is, with your entire body weight on top of her, pretty much crushing her.

she spat at you, hissing. it's funny, she always joked with you saying how she was the lioness of her own jungle.

drops of blood landed on her cheek, making her smirk at her handy work.

you hated it, the voices got louder.

you raised your fist and brought it down with a ear splitting crack. blood pooled on the side of her face.

"you just like all these motherfuckers." your voice dripped with venom, her eyes widening in horror.

your hands lingered near her chest, nearly groping her. she shuffled around uncomfortably, a dark blush raising on her face.

"don't tell me you still motherfuckin' actin' like a virgin." she glared at you, the blush still visible even in the dark. this time you were smirking, and roughly groped breasts.

"don't do that!" she half shouted half groaned.

"oh kitten you know you motherfuckin' loved this shit, don't be such a fucking prude." your eyes then lingered down lower. reaching behind you, you pressed up against the inside of her pants, causing her to even struggle more. you chuckled darkly at this, you knew her well to know her weaknesses.

and now you got her.

you held a hand on her throat, pretty much suffocating her as you groped roughly her with the other, kissing and biting on her collarbone.

"nnnggh... Gamzee! STOP!" her yells became strained as she could barely breathe. you bit down harder, drawing blood and taking some flesh.

if only they can see you now

may the great messiahs see you now.

the voices became increasingly loud, pretty much drowning out the sounds of the outside. nepeta's voice unable to reach you, as a new bloodlust arose in you.

a tiny crack killed those voices as you looked down at nepeta, blood dribbling down the side of her face as she glared at you, scratching at your clamped hands on her neck.

"y'unno, i liked you the best outta all 'em fuckers. i ain't fuckin' know what i did wrong." she bared her teeth at you, hissing

"YOU NEARLY KILLED EQUIUS. YOU JERK." the voices came again

_just kill her_

* * *

the grass crunched against your feet, as you walked to who knows where.

your phone went off again and you noticed it was 5 in the morning.

_(5:03 AM)_ CG: GODDAMMIT GAMZEE FUCKING PICK UP. NO ONE IS FUCKING ANSWERING ME.

a small trickle of blood dribbled down your brow, you attempting to wipe it only caused it to smear across your face along with the blood that was already on your hands.

you felt your phone vibrate and before you even caught who sent you a message, you snapped it in half and threw it behind you.

* * *

**so anyways this was just something to scribble down, i always wanted to catch the downfall of Gamzee and hope i caught it somewhat.**

**don't got much to say so thanks a bunch for reading :V**


End file.
